Monse Finnie
"Monse Finnie" is a main character on "On My Block". She is portrayed by Sierra Capri. Character Description A headstrong, bossy girl of Afro-Latina heritage, Monse was raised by her single father and has no idea how to do her hair or wear dresses. Monse is a selfless, outspoken girl who will do anything to keep her friends together and will always put the needs of others before her own. Throughout the Series Physical Appearance Monse is a biracial girl. She has curly reddish brown hair, which she usually wears with a little bit of it clipped to the back and the rest down -- with the exception of Chapter Ten, in which she flat ironed it. She has pierced ears with a second piercing on top of her right ear. She has brown eyes. She is built very slim. Monse got her braces off over the summer. Monse wears a ring on her right hand. Personality Monse is brutally honest and has no filter. She can come off as rude and disrespectful. She is very bossy, and Cesar calls her a "honey badger" because of it. She is very headstrong and determined, as shown by her mission to try to get Cesar out of the Santos. She is not very forgiving - once you offend her it is on. Monse is an 'all or nothing' kind of person. Although she is strong she can be quite sad at times. When her suspected mother was reading to the kids Monse was babysitting she broke down. She is a daddy's girl. Monse's mother left when she was young and she isn't very feminine. Monse doesn't like that she doesn't know how to be girly. She also has a soft spot for Cesar. When she lied about what happened in the summertime and broke it off with Cesar, you could see a tear running down her face. She also breaks down in her father's arms after their breakup. Monse is defined by her loyalty. She refuses to be with Cesar despite her feelings for him because she wants to remain loyal to the 'fam' and she doesn't want to ruin their relationship. Relationships * Monse and Cesar * Monse and Jamal * Monse and Olivia Appearances Season 1 * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten Season 2 TBA Trivia * Her mother, who was a writer, left when she was young, and she keeps the things she left behind in a shoebox in her closet. * Her father is a truck driver and is often gone on long-hauls. She used to be babysat by a woman named Mrs. Ruiz while he was gone. * The fake name she uses to "friend" the woman she thinks is her mom on Facebook is Laura Diaz and her profile picture is a selfie with Olivia. *She got accepted in an exclusive writing camp which implies she is very talented. *Monse is fluent in Spanish. Quotes * "I have no gene for giving a damn." (Chapter Two) Gallery Category:Main Characters